Do Not Mistake This for Jealousy
by Kowaba
Summary: Ichigo was determined to convince himself that he was not the jealous type. He believed himself to be a perfect being capable of letting someone have their own space. Well he cannot hold onto that belief for long one afternoon when picking Nel up from work. IchiNel. One shot.


**_A/N:_** **Aside from Orange Beneath Magenta, it's been a very long time since I've last done something with Bleach, I'm almost upset with myself. Believe or not, Bleach was not only my first anime, besides Black Lagoon, but it is also my favorite long running Manga and Anime series. I just love the characters and almost everything about it. But that's not to say I don't have any problems with it, I am aware of the many problems with Bleach but it's still far better than Fairy Tail at this point...**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Bleach franchise or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I won't allow it! **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to heal!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Astra!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Urahara Shoten, Friday 4:14 p.m._**

Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently as he stood outside of Urahara's candy store, waiting for a specific someone. That someone who was important enough to him that they had him waiting like a dog for them to return. Ichigo Kurosaki was waiting for his girlfriend, Neliel tu Odelschvank, to get off of work.

It had been a rather sharp turn of events after the war with Ywach, many in total disbelief that they actually won, but they were ecstatic nonetheless. Nearly everyone made it out okay, well, except for the pretty gruesome deaths of Yamamoto, Ukitake, Unohana, and so on, but their deaths were memorialized and people moved on. Things moved on so fast in fact, that Ichigo was literally chased out of the Soul Society by the battle hungry pair of Grimmjow and Kenpachi. The two were looking for rematches but Ichigo wasn't going to have any of that and quickly made his way back home.

Many thought that's the last they would see of the hero Ichigo Kurosaki, but as many know, his luck was bound to bring him back eventually. His return came in the form of him escorting several _Arrancar_ into the _Seritei_ to ask for forgiveness since they have repaid their debt to the Soul Society by helping fight the _Quincy_. Being the nice man he was, Kyoraku agreed and even through a celebration. It was there that Nel sought out Ichigo and made sure he knew how _thankful_ she was to him. After that night, the two were inseparable and it became apparent to most that they had entered a very serious relationship.

After receiving pardons from the _Gotei 13_ , most of the _Arrancar_ including Grimmjow, Halibel, Mila Rose, and many others went back to Hueco Mundo to rebuild their home world while Neliel had decided to go to Ichigo's plane of existence and stay with him for a while under the guise of her "learning about the humans" and "establishing good relations with the shinigami." Most knew that was a lie but none decided to call them out on it. The _Shinigami_ thought Ichigo could use some time with a real girl while the _Arrancar_ didn't give two shits about Nel doing what she wanted. Of course, none knew that Nel would actually be staying with Ichigo.

So imagine how delighted Isshin was to hear at Neliel, a very beautiful and in his own words, _fertile_ , woman was moving in. Ichigo had blushed and stammered the whole first night, his family constantly teasing him while gushing over Neliel. So what he brought home a beautiful woman who just happened to be his girlfriend and was going to be staying with them for a while? That didn't automatically mean that they were banging! Okay... so maybe they were but Ichigo didn't need them to constantly tease him about it.

Yuzu loved having another woman in the house as an older sister figure because with Neliel, they talked about anything and everything and Neliel's enthusiasm really perked up the household. Karin enjoyed Neliel due to the greenette's skill in almost any sport she tried, as well as teaching her a few combat techniques when Karin asked if she fought _Hollows_ as well which led to a very awkward conversation about Neliel being an _Arrancar_. Thankfully Isshin didn't seemed fazed and congratulated Ichigo on being like him and "dipping outside of the species pool" as he said. Speaking of Isshin, Nel almost immediately took interest in the man's line of work and often helped him with patients in her spare time which led to quite a rise in accident reports from young men...

Nel loved it at Ichigo's house, there was almost never a quiet moment and everything was just so lively. They even made dinner into a spectacle. However, that did not mean Nel was perfectly fine with just doing nothing while everyone was providing for her. It came as a shock to Ichigo when one night he was taking a shower and came out to see Nel down stairs with Urahara and Tessai working out a deal where Nel would get a job at the Urahara Shoten and in return, Nel would provide Urahara with easy passage to and from _Las Noches_ on certain days.

So that's how Ichigo winded up here, walking to the shop after every school day and picking her up after work. What a drag. But wasting a few hours of his time wasn't the worst part about Nel working there. For Ichigo, the worst problem for him was what Neliel had to wear as apart of her so called "uniform" that Urahara swore up and down was the official uniform of all female workers at the Urahara Shoten, well Ichigo couldn't exactly call him out on it considering there were no other female workers but still, Nel was his girlfriend so that changed everything.

Peeking his head up when he heard the door open, Ichigo smiled at the silhouette of Nel came through. "Ichigo!" She shouted and ran towards him to deliver a bone crushing hug, one that almost snapped his spine in half. "You came to pick me up again!" She cheered.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Neliel and breathed in her heavenly scent. "Yeah, don't mention it, I like picking you up," he said albeit he had to grit his teeth a little when saying that. Breaking off the hug, Ichigo frowned as he looked down at Neliel's body.

Of course, frowning at a body like Neliel's was something utterly ludicrous. Who would dare frown at such a beautiful piece of art? Nel's perfect body was something crafted by the gods themselves. Starting from the bottom, Neliel had long, perfectly toned legs that looked both fit and elegant. Thick, smooth thighs that made Ichigo's mouth water. Behind her, she had an ass so perfectly round and supple, it was the stuff of every man's dream, all desperately wishing for just one handful of Neliel's doughy flesh. Subtle yet toned abs that were developed from years of physical training. And then Ichigo's favorite part of Neliel's incredible body: her enormous bust. Those two great big melons gave Rangiku's pair a run for their money in terms of size, but Neliel's were far perkier and softer, to his viewing pleasure the breasts even had a natural cleavage of their own, a valley that made him envious of every liquid to ever travel down that wonderful path. Isshin was right, everything from Neliel's hips to her tits, they were extremely _fertile_.

No woman could ask for a more perfect body to make boys grovel and to make men plead just for a touch. Urahara knew this all too well and did all he could to exploit it for his business. That's why Nel's uniform consisted only of sandals, a very tight and constrict lime green tube top that desperately struggled to contain Neliel's luscious melons, and a pair of dark blue Daisy Dukes that didn't even cover a fourth of her bomb ass. It made Ichigo seethe with rage to know that business was always booming now thanks to Neliel and her body. What gave those fools any right to see anything more than an inch of his beautiful girlfriend's body? They didn't deserve to gaze on Neliel. Any man who dared leer at his precious Neliel would suffer the consequences.

Ichigo shook his head in disbelief, why exactly did he let Nel walk out of his house like that? Urahara was just a sick pervert and Nel had no business indulging his sick, twisted fantasies. To make matters worse, Isshin was all for the idea as he would eagerly wait at the steps for her to walk down every morning, hoping to get an eyeful of Neliel's soft, jiggling jugs as she walked down the steps. Ichigo would always knock him up side the head and drag him into the other room so Nel could walk down in peace.

Frankly, Nel's attitude towards this outfit irked Ichigo. Either she was so innocent she didn't see the problem with wearing such a revealing outfit or she was so cruel that she took joy in watching men and boys ogle her sexy form while she walked by. Either way, Nel was giving the males of Karakura town a bad case of blue balls.

"Ready to go home, Nel?" Ichigo asked as he put out his hand for her to take. All he wanted to do right now was take Nel home and hide her away from the rest of the world.

The green haired woman nodded her head and smile, "yes I am Ichi! Today's been pretty rough..." she admitted while rubbing the back of her neck in exhaustion. Her shoulders felt stiff and her back ached, that was proof that Nel worked hard at her job.

Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow as they began walking, "oh really?" He asked, "care to explain?"

With a sigh, Nel closed her eyes and began to recall today's events, "well it all started when I walked up to the shop today and there was already a long line of guys and they looked really eager for some reason. I didn't know human men were so into candy!" Nel wondered.

"Nel..." Ichigo felt a vein pulse on his forehead. He had no idea the situation was so bad for her and the worst part is she didn't even know she was the reason! "That's pretty crazy," he whistled, not bothering to shatter her bubble of blissful unawareness.

"Then while I was working the cash register, Urahara had me go out back and talk to the delivery guy who kept looking at my shirt the whole time! It's not that interesting! It's just a piece of cloth!" Oh she had to be messing with him, no one was this dense...

"And then?" Ichigo signaled for her to continue.

"After I some how managed to get the shipment for a discount, I went to restock the shelves and all the guys kept looking at me while I was putting the jelly beans on the bottom shelf! Ugh, I don't know if I sat down in gum or what because nobody would tell me while they were looking at my shorts."

' _Because your ass is practically falling out of those damn things,_ ' Ichigo added mentally.

"But at least I got some good news too," Nel huffed childishly, "Mr. Urahara said we hit a new record with customers, apparently today we had more people come in than in the past years. He even gave me a raise as a thanks for my hard work."

"Well that's good," Ichigo congratulated her on her accomplishment considering if she wasn't there, there was no way he'd get any business. Nel was the main attraction of that store now.

Finally, after passing through a few alley ways and backstreets, Ichigo got them onto the main road back to his side of Karakura Town, the only drawback being that the route was very crowded which meant it would be almost impossible for him to contain his rage knowing that there will be a few brave perverts out there that want a piece of his precious Nel.

Gripping her hand a little more tightly, Ichigo grit his teeth and began to walk at a faster pace, catching Nel off guard as she struggled to keep up with him. "C'mon, lets hurry up and get home," Ichigo told her.

"W-Wait! Why are you walking so fast?" She asked as she nearly tripped over her own feet.

Ichigo didn't answer as he looked around, he couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed at being so deep in a faceless mob of people. Of course that didn't mean he didn't see a few men give Nel slack jawed looks which he swiftly sent them a hardened glare. Good thing he was walking so fast, the damn perverts didn't have nearly enough time to cop a feel of Nel.

Nel saw the many looks she was getting but just passed it off as people wondering about her sea-foam green hair or the weird red mark on her face. She'd just smile and wave with her free hand, not really sure how to react. Since the first few days here, Nel has already made an excellent decision and decided to write off anything the humans did as just plain weird and questionable. The _Arrancar_ was so perplexed by the wonders of the modern world on her first few "dates" with Ichigo that she began to just not bother with questions and simply bask in the technology of the modern era. And like Ikkaku, she was damn sure there was some type of conspiracy going on with the packaged food business. It was too weird to not be suspicious.

All round them people giving the couple different kinds of stares. All ranging from younger men giving looks of utter jealousy to Ichigo for holding the hand of such a bombshell, to older men and women giving Nel disapproving glares for wearing such a shameless outfit. Ichigo didn't mind the latter as he just wrote that off as _the correct_ attitude towards a woman wearing an outfit like Nel's but the former really pissed him off. Hadn't not been for his impatience to get home, he would've socked them right in the jaw.

' _Why are there so many damn people!? Shouldn't they be able to find other ways home!?_ ' Ichigo asked himself, entirely fed up with Japan and the constant circuses of cities. He was practically barreling down a path that shoved numerous people to the side, a few people cussing him out because of it. But he didn't care, he just wanted to get home.

Fortunately for Ichigo, he quickly saw the exit route that only he and a handful of people knew about. He was surprised about how many people didn't know about it considering it cut the travel time in half. But he wasn't about to start complaining, it was a blessing for him to be able to escort Nel home and not be bothered by even more people.

Looking back at her from over his shoulder, Ichigo started to slow his pace, "sorry about that Nel, I just didn't want you to start feeling claustrophobic in that crowd of people is all," he lied.

Nel just smiled brightly at him, "it's no problem Ichi, I just wish you would warn me next time before I fall," she shrugged.

"Will do," Ichigo nodded his head and looked back towards the path.

Now they were in a more residential area where they got away from most of the business buildings and only had the occasional homeowner passing by. Of course like most stereotypical Japanese neighborhoods, there was a small convenience store with a large ice machine outside. Looking at the nice, refreshing soda that was displayed on a poster in the window, Ichigo licked his lips and remembered it had been a few hours since he last had something to drink and thought now would be a good time for a break.

"Hey Nel, I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something?" He asked her as he made to walk into the small shop.

Nel let go of his hand and shook her head, "nope! I'm fine! I'll just wait out here while you go get it, if you don't mind that is," she told him.

Ichigo mulled it over in his head for a second before shrugging, "alright, I don't see a problem with it, I'll just be a moment. And don't talk to any strangers," he told her as he walked into the store.

Taking his time, Ichigo was in no rush to choose a drink. They were out of the city and now there was almost no chance of some pervert harassing Nel. Staring into the large row of refrigerators, Ichigo asked himself why he cared so much. Well, he immediately came up with an answer but dismissed it. There was no way he was the jealous, overbearing type of boyfriend. He respected Nel and gave her space to make her own choices. If he was the jealous type, he wouldn't have let her take a job at Urahara's let alone walk out of his house in short shorts and a tube top. If anything, he respected her so much that he just didn't want some grimy man to take advantage of her.

Sighing, he opened the door and grabbed a soft drink. Some caffeine would soothe his nerves and cure the upcoming headache. All he needed to do was relax. Walking up to the counter, Ichigo paid the man for the drink and began to walk out, but not before unscrewing the cap and taking a few big gulps of his soda.

Once outside, Ichigo nearly spat out his soda from pure shock. A long line was formed outside and right at the head of it was Nel who was tightly hugging a middle schooler. The young boy was a blushing mess but had the happiest smile on his face as he was glomped by the older woman. His head was buried deep in her cleavage and he had both hands on the small of her back, sliding dangerously close down beneath her shorty shorts to grab a handful of her thick flesh.

"Cmon! Hurry up! You've been hugging her for fifteen seconds, when's it gonna be my turn?" A boy of about the same age asked impatiently as several behind him also looked very eager to hug Nel.

"Oh my!" Nel giggled, "this is such an odd form of greeting! You boys sure are very loving to strangers!" She noted. Of course she didn't care as she was more than happy to partake in such a friendly form of greeting.

"Whatever you say Ms. Huge Boobs~" the blushing boy in her arms babbled as drool dripping down his tongue. Turning his face and sinking his head further into the soft meat of her breast, he heard her heart beat. The other boys envied what was sure to be the best feeling of having her enormous breast almost totally eclipse the side of his head.

"Oh hell no!" Ichigo wasn't going to stand for this. So what if they were kids? He wasn't going to hit them, he was just gonna make sure they knew to never try this on Nel again, "get out of here you damn brats! Don't you guys play sports or something!?" He shouted.

The boys were so afraid of his thundering voice that several of them almost wet themselves before scrambling to get away from the angry carrot top. The boy hugging Nel pushed away and turned with his tail between his legs, retreating to come back another day when the two weren't there.

"Aww…" Nel frowned, "I wanted to learn more about how they greet people..." she whined.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and yanked her with him. "C'mon Nel, let's get you out of here. Can't even trust these damn kids..." he grumbled. Apparently Nel wasn't going to be safe until she put on some damn clothes.

"They were just hugging me Ichigo! There's nothing wrong with that! He even liked to touch me in the same spots you like so much~" she wagged her eyebrows in what could be considered a seductive and teasing manner. Grabbing his hand with both of hers, she led his hand up to her slightly jiggling breast and pressed it down hard, causing the mushy flesh to spread out between the spaces of his fingers and around his palm.

With a blush, Ichigo yanked his hand back, "Nel! What have I told you about doing that kind of stuff in public!?" He asked frantically. He honestly didn't understand this woman. To him, Nel was still an enigma even after spending a few weeks with her. To others, she was completely oblivious to anything even remotely sexual, but with him it was a totally different story.

Pursing her lips and looking at him through half lidded, Nel threw her arms around his neck and leaned in close until their noses almost touched. "Oh come on Ichi, I know how much you like to _play_ ~" she purred. What she meant by play obviously wasn't a nice game of cards.

Avoiding her eyes, Ichigo nervously swallowed a lump in his throat and stretched his shirt color. "C'mon Nel, knock it off," he pulled away and continued on the path to his house.

Giggling, Nel just kept a tight hold on his hand. "Haha alright, but we'll continue this later..." she assured him.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, whatever," he sighed, taking another sip of his soda.

The two were getting closer to his house and Ichigo couldn't wait to just lock the door and bury his head into a couch cushion.

"Good afternoon lovely~"

With a twitching eye, Ichigo looked back behind him and saw an elderly man conspicuously looking at Nel's chest. Muttering and growling under his breath was all Ichigo could do before he couldn't hold himself back anymore and lifted Nel into his arms and raced towards his house. There were too many damn lecherous men around here. He never knew how perverted his neighbors were until he got a smoking hot girlfriend.

"Woah!" Nel shouted in surprise as she was lifted off of her feet and hoisted over his shoulder. "Ichigo! You're too rough!" She blushed and struggled to get out of his grasp, she felt her shorts ride up uncomfortably and it was beginning to bother her.

"First thing tomorrow I'm going down to that damn candy store and beating his sandy ass!" Ichigo shouted as he stormed off down the road. Nel just held onto his shoulder for dear life, scared he would drop her at any moment.

 ** _Ichigo's House_**

The front door swung open and Ichigo marched up the stairs to his room, silently glad his family was probably down in the clinic closing up or something, he didn't care as long as they didn't know what he was about to do. Nel still held tightly onto his shirt, shifting around as to make the ride up the stairs a little more comfortable. Nel realized that she had no grasp on the situation and Ichigo took full control over her. Needless to say it made her absolutely wet with excitement and anticipation for what was to come once they made it to his secret sanctuary also known as his room.

It only took Ichigo a matter of seconds before he opened the door to his room and was closing said door in the same minute. With Kon nowhere to be found, the orange haired teen walked over to his desk and used his right hand to roughly slap Nel's ass, causing the doughy, supple flesh to jiggle and wobble from the action and a red hand print to appear on her delicate flesh.

"Ah! Ichigo..." Nel blushed but still frowned from such a hard and unexpected slap that she had to rub her butt in order to soothe the stinging sensation on her rear. "Warn me next time when you're going to start playing rough..." she whined.

"On the contrary Nel," Ichigo nearly growled as he took her off of his shoulder and dropped her onto the hard wood floor. Fortunately Nel was not only much stronger and durable than she appeared, but she was also a masochist. With a thud, Nel landed on her knees before him, her head now at level with his abdomen. "I think I need to remind you that _I'm your boyfriend,_ not those other pervs."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked while giving him a pouting look, feeling pressed up against his desk. She didn't understand why he was getting so worked up and why he was cornering her like this.

Letting his right hand down, Ichigo roughly palmed Nel's lovely right breast, squeezing the marshmallow like globe as he wished to. "I'll tell you what I mean, I mean you letting those guys out there take advantage of you right in front of me! I can't even begin to tell you how that makes me feel," he continued to roughly squeeze and mush her breast around, his own pants tightening from such an activity.

"A-Ah... Ichigo..." Nel moaned as her skin began to shine with a light coat of sweat and a dark red blush began to cloud her face. Ichigo wondered why she only reacted like this when he touched her but stuck that to the back of his mind for now. "I-I didn't know t-that they were trying to-"

"Trying to what? Grope you? Come on Nel, it was so obvious and you just let it happen! Look at you now, you're just letting me grab your breast and you're not even trying to fight it," he added, now slipping his left hand down into the restricting top to play with her left nipple.

"This i-is different!" She stammered, trying to resist the urge to run her fingers down her stomach and soothe the hot, wet feeling that her aching core was giving her. Her panties were now utterly drenched from such harsh treatment that Nel didn't think she could withstand another minute of his behavior. "You're my boyfriend! You can touch me whenever you want!" She explained.

Now with both hands inside of her tight top, molesting her huge breasts with his hands almost became second nature to him as he continued to press the matter of her own behavior. "So other guys are just being nice when they touch your tits but when I, your boyfriend, touch your tits, it's automatically sexual?" He reasoned.

Biting down on her lower lip and rubbing her thighs together, Nel nodded. "I only care when you touch them!"

"Well I care too and I don't want anyone else touching these things, got it? They belong to me now," he didn't know why he was so possessive all of a sudden, but he couldn't really control what he was saying right now. All he could do was play.

Nel nodded her head in agreement, "y-yes Ichigo, they're yours," she blushed when his fingers began to twist and turn her erect nipples, pulling on them until they were swollen and throbbing.

Suddenly pulling his hands out of her tube top, causing her breasts to return to their normal position except now her hard nipples were nearly tearing through the fabric, Ichigo began to unbuckle his belt. "Alright Nel, I'll let you off the hook for now, but don't let me catch you acting like this again, alright?" He asked.

"Yes Ichigo," she said quickly, not taking her eyes off of his hands as they had now undone his belt and we're working on unbuttoning his pants. She wouldn't be kept in suspense for long as his hands made quick work on his lower coverings and it wasn't before long that he now had his long, hard erection staring her straight in the face. Nel shifted uncomfortably as she looked at it, feeling something one who was staring down the shaft of a double barrel shotgun would feel.

Ichigo reached into his top desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of lotion. Due to her rather large incisors, Ichigo couldn't take joy in a nice blowjob so they learned to make do with lotion. He squirted some of the gooey liquid onto his hot shaft and discarded the bottle before rubbing the lotion into his erection. Nel watched in perverse fascination as he worked the lotion into his skin, causing his large and swollen cock to to glide more easily when it comes in contact with skin.

"Nel, let me see them," Ichigo told her. Like a dutiful girlfriend, Nel did not hesitate to yank down the front of her tight top, causing her huge melons to flop out and jiggle into place on her chest. With a smirk, Ichigo gently poked the bulbous tip of his cock against the pillow like softness of her breast meat. He noticed her slight shudder from the sensation of having her breast poked at and decided that the time for teasing was over and now they should move on. Not saying a word, Ichigo wedged his cock into Nel's deep cleavage, reveling in the soft sleeve her tits provided.

"Oh, a titty-fuck," Nel said with a small smile, using both her hands to try and grab her jugs. "I can do that," she told him as she slowly began to rock herself back and forth on his cock, angling it upwards so it was entirely sheathed in her breasts. Now Ichigo was no little guy, he could brag about his size if he wanted to, but the mere fact that Nel's breasts seemed to swallow his cock whole was like something out of a dream or fairytale for any paizuri enthusiast.

"Fuck..." Ichigo cursed under his breath as he felt his cock become shrouded in Nel's soft tits. It was so warm and smooth he couldn't help but move his hips a little. Silently thrusting, Ichigo made long strokes into her cleavage. He'd pull his hips back until only the tip of his enlarged cock was smuggled in the tight crevice of her cleavage, then he would slowly push it back in, feeling delicious friction of her soft, blubbery flesh on his shaft until his head touched her chest and her great big knockers were squashed up against his hips.

Nel looked up at him with adoring eyes as he continued to hold command of the situation, using her tits to work himself to completion. At this point, Nel felt honored to be of some use to him after she supposedly neglected his feelings all afternoon. She only wished to know if he felt even a fraction of the pleasure she took in taking his big, hot cock in between her tits. It just felt so good to her that her panties were absolutely soaked in excitement, dripping down her thighs and onto the wood floor.

"Your cock is so hot Ichi," she moaned, "it feels like it's melting my boobs," she told him.

Hearing this, Ichigo looked down at her and smiled, moving one of his hands to cup her cheek and stroke his thumb against her affectionately. "Do you like it Nel?" He asked as he continued to thrust into her great big breasts, making them bounce and jiggle every time they collided with his hips.

Nel nodded her head eagerly, "y-yes," she admitted with a blush, "I love it!" She said before blushing in embarrassment, remembering to keep her voice down considering his family was home. She had lived with them for almost a month now but didn't know how they would react to them having sex just above their heads.

"Good Nel, I want you to remember this the next time someone looks at your amazing tits. Remember that only I can make you feel like this," Ichigo said possessively. He wanted to engrave this in her mind so that she would only ever look at him with lust.

Nel felt her heart flutter as he said that, his jealousy making her heart gush with love and adoration for him. "I-I will, but I want you to remember that you belong to me as well Ichigo, I love you too much to let you go, let alone even think of another woman," she told him as she squeezed her tits tighter around his cock, massaging his shaft as he thrusts in and out.

Ichigo, in his head noting how much Nel was a masochist, roughly took a handful of her sea foam green locks, "then it's settled then, we won't look at anyone else, we will only lust for each other," Ichigo stated as he bucked his hips a little faster, feeling his balls well up with excitement from being pleasured so thoroughly thanks to Nel's bust.

Nodding her head in agreement, Nel moved her breasts in sync with his thrusts, "agreed, we will stay true to each other," she agreed.

Ichigo smirked as he leaned his head back, basking in the buildup of his imminent orgasm, and let out a long and quiet moan as he felt his cock heat up and throb. Nel also felt his cock swell and heat up, as well as the build up of his sack as it came into contact with the front of her bodacious tits. Not bothering to ask her where she wanted to feel his ejaculation, Ichigo simply released it into her cleavage as he made one final thrust and rested his hips against her huge breasts. Nel nearly cried out when she felt his cock throb harder and then fire out long, sticky ropes of his gooey seed. Due to their immense size, Nel's bust completely contained his copious amounts of seed, trapping it between her big melons.

After a few minutes of ejaculating, Ichigo released a sigh and unplugged his erection from her now gooey and wet pocket that her breasts provided. Nel, in an effort to entice and honor him, dug her fingers greedily into the flesh of her huge tits and pulled her doughy pillows apart, showing him her now sticky valley where his spunk hung between the mountains and coated her inner chest.

"Look at the mess you made," Nel blushed and said with heavy breaths, "you've utterly drenched my chest in your warm spunk Ichi."

Perking up, Ichigo prepared to say something else before he heard the quick rushing of feet up the stairs. He caught the time on a clock on his desk and guessed that it was Yuzu coming to tell them dinner was ready. He quickly rushed to pull up his pants and look presentable before running to the door to meet her half way and make sure she didn't see Nel in her current state.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu's small and cheerful voice came through the crack of the door as soon as he opened it, sliding into position to block Nel's form. "I came to tell you and Nel that dinner is ready! And like she asked, I was sure to add a little more vegetables to this meal," Yuzu chirped.

Ichigo smiled at his little sister's utter adorableness, "sounds great Yuzu, we'll be down in a minute," he told her as he tried to close the door but was surprised when she put his hand on it to stop him.

"Wait Ichigo, I wanted to talk to Nel," Yuzu told him.

Looking over his shoulder, Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of his skull and his face heated up in a blush. While he was handling his little sister, Nel had took it upon herself to finish her own self, her left hand hardly pulling on her left nipple, stretching the breast out of place, while her right hand was deep in her shorts currently rubbing her pussy as fast as she could.

"Uhh, she's changing right now, you know. Hard day of work and all so now she just wants to put on her pajamas," Ichigo lied.

Yuzu still looked skeptical as she saw his blush, "wait so you're just watching her change?" She asked.

Ichigo wanted to bash his own face in with a hammer, his excuse was atrocious, "umm... yeah. You wouldn't get it, it's grown up stuff," he lied.

Yuzu blushed, "a-alright I guess, I'll see you guys down there then," she sighed before turning around and walking down the stairs.

He watched his sister walk down the steps before closing the door just in time to drown out the long, erotic moan of Nel finally climaxing. He was glad she was able to hold herself back until his sister left otherwise the situation would have spiraled out of hand. He walked over to her and helped her up as soon as she came down from her orgasmic high.

"I'm going down stairs, clean up and get changed and meet us down there," he told her.

Nel nodded, "yeah, do you mind if I wear one of your hoodies? They're really comfortable," she told him.

"Yeah, just clean up my... stuff from your chest and then help yourself," Ichigo said before turning around and walking out the door. Nel hurried to clean herself up for dinner, wiping her lover's seed from between her bosom.

Upon arriving down stairs, Ichigo walked into the living room and found Karin sitting on the couch watching Animal Planet. "Huh," Ichigo started, "didn't think I'd ever catch you watching something educational," he joked.

Karin threw the remote at him, "hey! I can be entertained by knowledge when I want to!" She shouted back.

He didn't answer back as he picked up the remote and sat on the edge of the coffee table, paying attention to what Karin was watching. "What's this about?" He asked.

"Lions in Africa, it's a special documentary," Karin told him.

Soon Nel had cleaned herself up and jogged down the stairs, wearing one of his hoodies that was stretched out in the chest area but still hung low, almost to her mid thigh, covering her shorts. "Whatcha watching guys?" She asked.

"Something about lions," both Karin and Ichigo answered.

Nel nodded and looked at the screen, wondering what was so intriguing about it. She immediately noticed that two male lions were currently going at it while a lioness watched from atop a rock. "Why are they fighting? Is it over territory?" She asked.

"No," Karin shook her head, "the lion on the left tried to take the other lion's mate so now they're fighting for dominance over her."

"Oh," Nel cupped her chin, "you know _Hollows_ are like that too. Once they find a suitable mate, which that is a rare case in and of itself, they are extremely possessive. It would be wise not to even look in their direction when you are near a couple."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise, "is that so?" He asked before rubbing his chin. ' _That actually makes sense... Hollows are basically animals so I guess me being in such a physical relationship with Nel has caused both of our Hollow sides to resonate with each other, bringing out our more basic instincts. Still, this could mean a lot of trouble if not watched carefully,_ ' he thought to himself.

Yuzu butted her head into the living room, "guys, come eat your dinner before it gets cold!" She warned them to which Ichigo finally got up and walked into the kitchen, Nel right behind him. Karin yawned as she paused the TV before she also went. Isshin was already choking down on his dinner when they all say down.

"What's got you in such a hurry?" Ichigo asked his father.

Isshin took a moment to stop stuffing his face and looked up, "it's Friday, me and the girls always go out bowling on Fridays, remember? It's just I have to go to the ATM and get some cash and I don't want to be late. You girls should hurry too," he told me to which they nodded.

"Oh yeah," Ichigo said to himself, "I forgot." Great, that meant for a few hours, it would just be him and Nel, all alone in the house. She seemed to also realize that as she placed her hand on his lap under the table discreetly, his father and sisters were none the wiser.

 ** _After Dinner_**

Ichigo and Nel were now on the couch in the living room with the TV on. Ichigo's family had left a little over half an hour ago so now they had the house to themselves. But that didn't mean the two were just peacefully sitting there watching TV, oh no, they were up to something far more interesting. Nel was currently on her side with her legs to the side while Ichigo kept both hands on her hip as he thrust in and out of her repeatedly.

They were both covered in a light sheen of sweat from the activity of sweat so Ichigo had taken off his shirt and Nel had rolled up his hoodie until it was bunched around her stomach. Being very naughty, Nel had forgone pants the entire time his family was ere so she was only waking around in his hoodie.

"Nel..." Ichigo moaned as he let his left hand roam down to her thick, plump thighs that looked so soft and delicate. Nel moaned as he caressed such a sensitive part of her body. Her soft curves jiggled and shook every time their two forms collided.

She put a hand on his chest and dug her fingers into his muscular chest, "do you think your family will be mad if they come home and found the couch all wet?" She asked before biting her lip, letting out a long and melodious moan.

Ichigo just leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, "stop worrying, just enjoy the moment," he told her.

Nel just laughed as she kissed him back, "alright, I will," Nel assured him.

 ** _The End...?_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Well I guess this one shot was fun. It was pretty refreshing to delve into Bleach after such a long break. But this doesn't have to stay a one shot, it could be a two shot! Yes! So if you all want a second chapter, tell me who you would want to join them for a threesome: Yoruichi, Rangiku, Unohana, or Tier! Or maybe another girl. Anyways, just let me know in a review if you want to see more. Peace out!**


End file.
